


Voltron Aggressive AU: Introductions

by ApolloFox, HermesSerpent



Series: Voltron Aggressive AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura bashing, Hunk (Voltron) is dealing with it, Hunk loves food, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lone Wolf Keith, Loner Keith, Pidge (Voltron) is a mess, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Racist Allura, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron Aggressive AU, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloFox/pseuds/ApolloFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: This is the Voltron Aggressive AU. What is the Aggressive AU? Well, this is an AU where the creators have taken traits of each character that they found interesting and then added the word aggressive or the word aggressively in front of them. Like the fact that Shiro is aggressively the leader. Most of the characters in this AU are kind of crazy. If it doesn't seem extreme or OOC, the AU is being done wrong!This is the introduction and will include information about the characters and their origin stories.Created by HermesSerpent and ApolloFox





	1. Introduction and Information about Voltron Aggressive AU

This is the Voltron Aggressive AU. What is the Aggressive AU? Well, this is an AU where the creators have taken traits of each character that they found interesting and then added the word aggressive or the word aggressively in front of them. Like the fact that Shiro is aggressively the leader. Most of the characters in this AU are kind of crazy. If it doesn't seem extreme or OOC, the AU is being done wrong! Warning, there is a lot of Allura bashing in this AU. While we like her character in the show, it is fun to go to extremes with her. Sorry in advance to anyone who likes her. 

This idea was co-created by both HermesSerpent and ApolloFox. We have both contributed our own ideas, thoughts, and stories to fit within this AU, and any stories that either of us post is official parts of the AU. We both edit the stories and have approved what the other has written.

Keep in mind that we are both different authors with different styles, so our writing is going to flow differently. The biggest difference is that we write in different tenses, HermesSerpent usually choosing to use present-tense while ApolloFox will use past-tense. We will try to keep the tense we use consistent depending on whose account we post the stories to. We will credit who the actual author of each chapter is at the beginning since we both will be contributing to overall stories.

We plan to divide these stories up into arcs and will attempt to keep the stories within the same arc posted on the same account that we start it in. Added to these main story arcs are plenty of one-shots that will be tagged as part of the Aggressive AU. They are official in the AU but do not necessarily fit within an arc. 

We will be putting the list of arcs and links to them in both of our profiles so that they can be easily accessed and it will show what order they happen in.

Shiro-   
~ Aggressively protective/leader - will kill with no hesitation if his family is hurt.   
~ Will attack if any of his teammates are insulted, but will not kill others over offensive words aimed at his team  
~ Does not like Allura - he is using her abilities until he considers her no longer useful   
~ His protection eventually applies to Coran  
~ Aggressively wants to be the leader, he does not want anyone else to lead  
~ Shiro always points out the good aspects of the Paladins  
~ Desperately wants them to stay and will take steps to prevent anyone from leaving  
~ Wants to take over the galaxy to replace the Galra with himself as ruler  
~ Obsessed with group bonding 

Pidge-  
~ Aggressively smart  
~ Has a grudge against her brother because he left her after she had been dependent on him  
~ Tracking Matt down to ensure that he is dead  
~ She enjoys time to herself but is not active in avoidance of others  
~ Dislikes stupidity

Hunk-   
~ Aggressive eater - possessive and protective of his food  
~ Always will eat when given the chance  
~ Will speak his mind about food- he tells Coran outright that the goo tastes bad  
~ When others get emotional in public, he will use his body as a wall between them and the outside world

Keith-   
~ Aggressively a lone wolf - will go to any lengths to be alone  
~ Really headstrong - will run into situations literally anyone else would never go into  
~ Aggressively moody  
~ Aggressively annoyed  
~ Hates Shiro’s possessiveness  
~ Forgets Lance’s existence constantly

Lance-  
~ Aggressive rival with Keith (one-sided) because he thinks he can be confident if he can just outdo the other boy  
~ Listens to whatever Shiro says  
~ Aggressive sharpshooter - will always hit faraway targets no matter the weapon. (like if he threw a sword he would hit the center of target far away) But he can't aim close up effectively. Everyone else on the team acknowledges this.  
~ Very sensitive - cries at small insults  
~ Not confident in himself  
~ Flirts for gain and not because he wants a girl - He is told by his team to do this and is typically stressed internally during the process

Allura-  
~ Her relationship with everyone is cold  
~ Hates all paladins - She’s only using them to have access to Voltron   
~ Aggressively racist  
~ Group-judge mentality - she stereotypes and generalizes groups of people  
~ Judges all paladins together on the actions of one  
~ Wants to kill all Galra, no exceptions  
~ Has extreme mental problems relating to her father  
~ She ignores good traits that people possess, choosing to always comment on the bad  
~ Hates everything irrelevant to vengeance

Coran-  
~ Same personality - pretty much the nicest of all of them  
~ Always starts stories of the past, but Allura stops him, saddening him  
~ Eventually starts stopping himself from starting stories

*Note* - Coran is pretty much the only person who doesn’t have “aggressive” traits, so he’s only different in this AU based on how the other characters treat him.


	2. Pidge's Origins

Katie stares blankly forwards inside of the classroom. Everyone else in the room is so far beneath her intelligence she denies to even give them the benefit of her attention. She could only speak freely with one person as only one person could keep up with her. Her brother Matt. When he was not around she preferred not to talk, as most others could never dream of keeping up. Silence ruled her days and conversations with Matt owned her nights at home.   
The bell rings and Katie is able to escape back home. When she enters her room, she immediately drops off all her stuff and hurries to her brother's room. She walks in and Matt looks up at her from his work on his desk.  
“Hey, Pidge.”  
She frowns at the nickname as she drags a chair to sit beside him. Matt clears his throat, obviously thinking about something.  
“How was school? Talk to any of your friends?”  
Katie snorts.  
“Boring and you know I don't have friends at school. I'd rather talk to you than talk to those idiots.”  
Matt sighs and closes his eyes.  
“Pidge. You need to make some friends. I am not always going to be here.”  
The girl snaps out of her slouch, staring at Matt.   
“What??!!”  
Matt shifts in his chair, uncomfortable with the intense stare.   
“Katie, I plan on going to space on a mission with dad. I have already applied and been accepted. It's a great honor”  
“When is this? Why are you leaving me?”  
“The mission is soon, in a couple of months.”  
“You can’t leave me! I need you here! Who am I supposed to talk to?”  
“It will be fine Pidge. Yo-”  
“NO!”   
Katie grabs here brothers’ shoulders, forcing him to look her directly in the face. She hisses out her next sentence, anger radiating off her.  
“If you leave, I will never forgive you for abandoning me.”  
“Katie, you're going to be alright.”  
“No, I’m not! I will have no one to talk to!”  
Matt sighs and gently removes Katie’s hands from his shirt.   
“You will be fine. We can talk through that code I showed you the other night when I was talking to dad.”  
Katie breaths deeply, nodding her acceptance of his offer. Her anger is still simmering beneath the surface but she has been placated.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But he never did speak to her through the code after leaving. Katie talked to no one during the day as she had always done, but now her nights were silent as well. She was stuck in her own thoughts, anger, and depression that perpetually danced through her. She tries to find out details about the Kerberos Mission, desperate for news, before ever hearing that it had gone wrong. After the announcement to the world, she only became more extreme in trying to find information. Anger burns through her at the uncertainty of her brother's existence. She hates him for leaving her so alone, stuck in such despair. Katie wants to know that Matt is dead.   
She disguises herself to get into the Garrison so that she can be closer to the source of any information about the mission. While there, she is grouped with Hunk, who she finds can keep up with some of her knowledge. It was not the same as it had been with Matt, barely close, but it gave her someone to talk to after months of silence. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Pidge, do you mind explaining the theory we learned in class today? I didn't really get what the professor was saying.”  
Pidge, for this, is now Katie's name, snorts, slightly annoyed that her sole intellectual companion had not been able to keep up with the pace of the class.   
“Fine.”  
“Can Lance listen in?”  
Oh. So it had not been Hunk’s own inability to understand the material; rather it was Lance’s. Pidge sits at an available table and takes out a sheet of paper. She would always express disappointment in her teammates, especially Hunk, when they failed to understand a concept, but she would always explain it, hoping to eventually raise them to a similar intellectual level as her. Talking felt nice, but this did not dull her desire to destroy her brother.


	3. Lance's Origins

Lance breathes quietly, watching his siblings all clamor for his mother's attention. How could he ever dream of competing with any of them? All of his siblings had talent in at least one area, if not more, and he is just average in everything he does. Or less than average in some cases. Six-year-old lance looks down at his artwork and immediately hates it. He had tried really hard to make it pretty. But his mom took no notice of it, for his older sister is better at making art. Tears burn in his eyes, feeling deep-seated despair. Will he ever be special and talented at something?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This desire to excel at something follows Lance to the Garrison. When he figures who is the best pilot, Lance immediately starts comparing himself to the other boy and tries to get better at flying. But he is only a cargo pilot until the other is kicked out. The teenager breaks a little at every failure, hating the fact that he often feels too stupid to be at the Garrison. Pidge does not help him in this regard. Hunk, his best friend, always offers a helping hand when it comes to his studies or with almost anything else. Lance covers his feelings of inadequacy, wrapping himself in confidence he does not internalize and does not believe he deserves to feel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance slumps in his seat after answering a question completely and terribly wrong. The teacher gives him a look that communicates just how much of an idiot she believes him to be, moving on to another student after a second. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he holds them in, swallowing his embarrassment. He mentally starts to berate himself. As he walks down the hall after class, Lance breathes deeply. He still can feel tears in his eyes, the leftover from the anxiety caused by being wrong in front of a whole room of his peers. He enters the lunch room with Hunk and ignores everything else but his food as he sits down. Pidge joins them and proceeds to get into a fight with Hunk over the larger boy’s food. But Lance fails to notice it, wrapped deeply in his own mind. Hunk eventually draws him back out with kind words and a   
side hug. Lance reaches for his food and chows down. Slowly he starts focusing on the outside world once more, knowing the mistake will dwell in the back of his mind for awhile.


	4. Hunk Origins

Hunk hunches over his plate, warily watching his sister as she scrapes her fork against the surface of her plate. Any minute now she would turn on him and attempt to steal his only meal for the day. Even at the age of five, Hunk knew that allowing her to do so would end up with him dying. In the past she had used wide sad eyes on him, tricking him into feeling sympathetic towards her and causing him to sacrifice his own food. However, he had gotten smarter. He had seen others in his community starve to death and held no plans to follow their lead. Her eyes snap to him as he rips into the last scraps of food on his plate. A small pile of peas sits in the corner of the plate. His sister rushes forwards, but he blocks her. He quickly scoops up the peas and swallows them without chewing. She snarls at his victory for the day, slowly moving backward. He would live a little longer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hunk was accepted into the Garrison, his food intake vastly increased from one meal a day to eating whenever they allowed him to do so. As time went on, Hunk kept this mentality of aggressively defending his plate, even when he had plenty to eat. Having plenty to eat did, however, cause him to be much pickier about taste. He liked to mix his cafeteria food in different ways to improve the flavor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hunk swallows down the Garrison food, focused on his plate. Lance is sitting beside him, quietly chewing on his own food. Lance is recovering from embarrassing himself in front of the whole class. Hunk liked his teammate, but Lance would often be too emotionally invested in what others were thinking of him. Pidge sits down at their table, associating with them solely because they were Pidge’s assigned team. Or so Hunk assumes. Hunk gives a nod of welcome, still chowing down on his food.   
“How did you get fries Hunk?”  
Pidge asks petulantly, desire clear in his voice. Hunk tenses a little and replies.  
“Were there none left?”  
“Nah. Gimme one of yours.”  
“No.”  
Pidge proceeds to try to steal from Hunk’s plate and is met with an impressive defense. While he might like talking science with the smaller cadet, no one could touch his food. Pidge escalated the situation by leaping across the table with a slightly crazed laugh. Hunk fights Pidge off while still eating all the food on his plate. He finishes and grins victoriously at Pidge. The other cadet pauses, seeming to think something over. Quietly Pidge moves back to his original position, eating his own food. Hunk cannot help feeling he has just passed some odd test. Having finished his food, Hunk starts to coax Lance out of his funk.  
“Hey, Lance. It’s alright, everyone gets a question wrong now and then. You’ll have the answer next time.”  
Lance nods. Hunk gives him a side hug and flashes a smile as Lance starts chewing his food. Pidge does the same and begins trading theories with Hunk on how to improve the spaceships of the Garrison.


	5. Keith's Origin

Keith sits by himself at the lunch table, slowly chewing on the sandwich he had packed for himself. The ten-year-old is used to depending on anyone other than himself. His mother had left soon after his birth and his father… The man is in his lifeless and less each passing day. But that is okay with Keith, he could handle being alone. Other children avoided him, sighting such reasons as he seemed a little freaky or that they did not understand why he had difficulty understanding simple social decorum. Not exactly in those words, but the feeling is there. Keith is fine with it. He stares at the table blankly, not truly thinking of anything in particular. As a ten-year-old, Keith already knew how to fully take care of himself more or less. With his father slowly fading away, he had learned to make meals, do his own laundry, and how to get where he wanted to be. Internally he knew a day would come eventually when his father would be completely gone, yet he did not fear the inevitable course that his life is currently taken. He liked being alone. Alone is safe. If you depend on no one, no one can fail you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith stares out the window, irritation rolling off him in waves. He had wanted to do something with his life after his father had left, to give himself a definite direction. However, he had the distinct impression that the Garrison really is not the place for him. He had gotten into another argument with a teacher over mission policy and had been placed in the Garrison’s version of detention; solitary confinement. Keith rubs his hand against the top of his knees, back resting against the wall he is seated on. Several choice words dance in his head describing the teacher he had argued with. Mentally he groans, wounding how much longer he would be confined to this place. The isolation is alright with him, but the inability to move as he pleases irritates him. The teenager begins pondering his future plans. He could just leave the Garrison and find something else to do. Legally, he is old enough to live on his own, he had a home to move into, and he felt a distinct calling to go out into a section of the desert not too far from the Garrison and his house for some reason. The idea is not so easily dismissed as it had been before when he could walk away from it and move to completely remove it from his system. Whether or not if he chose to go out into the desert, if his life continues on its current path, he would be removed from the Garrison for misbehavior. Moving into the desert meant more control over his life and more isolation. Keith nods to himself, plan formed. He would be dropping out, and he would find out why he felt drawn to the desert.


	6. The Simulation

Lance breathes deeply, mentally preparing himself to enter the simulator. He wanted to prove himself this time. He had never been good at these simulations, but he took hope from his slight improvements each time. Another breath in and his teammates come to stand beside him. Pidge looks vaguely irritated to be waiting for the team in the simulation to finish. Hunk looks longingly at the door. Lance supposes that the larger boy is pining for the lunch they are missing due to the scheduling of their simulation. This is his team. They could handle the simulation.  
Upon entering, Lance has the displeasure of discovering that, no, they could not, in fact, handle it. Pidge seems to revel in calling him an idiot, however, she appears to get angrier every time Hunk makes a mistake. Lance could not handle her angry yells a Hunk. He had never been able to deal with such situations well. Calm slips away from his fingers and he feels panic rushing through him. His hands start to shake violently from the stress of it all. Alarms scream at him as they come in too fast and the hydraulic stabilizers go out. Now the trembling of the ship cannot be attributed to his nerves. The motion seems to be getting to Hunk, causing Pidge to grow even madder at both of them. When the simulation finally ends with Lance crashing into the surface of the planet, Lance groans quietly. Embarrassment fills him, making his stomach role, as every mistake, he had made loops through his mind on instant repeat. He feels tears just behind his eyes as the commander chews them out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hunk stares at the door, desperately wishing he was going to be eating lunch rather than participating in this stomach rolling activity. Lance looks to be on the edge of breaking down nervously. As much as Hunk liked his friend, he really had no idea why the Garrison allowed him to upgrade to a fighter pilot. Lance was a good cargo pilot. A really good cargo pilot who could complete the simple missions assigned to him and his crew. Hunk mentally reviews the components of the ship he would probably end up needing to fix. Hopefully, he would not get to motion sick in this simulation.  
Hunk hurls again. Lance’s inability to keep their craft steady is really impacting his stomach. Pidge yells at him, disappointment clear in his voice. Hunk moans in response. He can not focus on what he is supposed to be fixing. The queasiness in his stomach is preventing any clear thought. When the whole ship goes dark, showing that the ship has crashed and the simulation is over, Hunk quietly whispers words of thanks for the ending of the motion sickness hell. He does not even care that their team is being chewed out in front of a big group of other students. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he can see the impact that the speech is having on Lance. When the instructor mentions the Kerberos mission Hunk hears Pidge mumble under his breath, and upon looking at him sideways, Hunk can see a strange expression in Pidge’s eyes. He had seen this expression before in relation to mentions of the Kerberos mission. The officer had not noticed his mumbling and Pidge remains silent after that point.


	7. The Rooftop

Pidge stares upwards at the sky, listening to the alien signals humming in her ears. Her brother is somewhere out there. Maybe she will hear something in relation to him tonight. The same hope bubbles up each night only to be shot down, making her go to bed saddened by another night of failure. She feels the need to remove him burn inside of her chest. Pidge breathes in deeply, focusing back on her computer. Jotting down a few notes in her notebook, she sighs. At this rate, she would never be able to achieve her goal. Suddenly she is disturbed by a tap on the shoulder. She pulls her headphones off and lets out an irritated noise when she sees Lance.  
“What do you want, Lance?”  
Lance grins half-heartedly at her angry face. He leans back, replying to Pidge’s question.  
“I wanted to do a team bonding exercise. So you come up here to listen to tunes?”  
“No. That would be a waste of time.”  
Hunk sits down beside the two, staring at Pidges equipment. Lance looks at it as well interested in what it is.  
“So what are you doing that's not a waste of time? This stuff is not regulation.”  
Hunk nods in agreement and both look to Pidge.   
“I built this machinery myself. This way I can listen to the far reaches of the solar system.”  
Hunk leans back a little bit, his memory sparking.  
“Far enough to hear Kerberos? You get a weird look in your eyes whenever that mission is brought up.”  
Lance gives Hunk an odd look, probably because he had failed to notice this. Pidge frowns at herself, irritated that she had failed to hide her feelings about the mission. Lance joins in the conversation as Pidge warns Hunk not to touch her equipment.   
“Look Pidge, if we’re going to bond as a team, we can’t have any secrets.”  
Pidge sighs and decides to reveal what she has been hearing, but not why she was listening to the signals, maybe that would convince them to leave her alone. The Garrison’s alarm goes off as something falls from the sky. She moves with her team to investigate the fallen object.


	8. Shiro's Entrance

Shiro yells as the masked people restrain him to an examination table. After being in alien territory for so long, he had ached to see friendly human faces on Earth when he arrived. He had also hoped that they would listen to his warnings about the impending danger of invasion. But no. Shiro probably had a concussion from slamming his head during the crash of his escape pod and putting knock out drugs on top of that is probably not going to help his ability to think clearly when he wakes up. He tries to warn them once more about the fate coming to them, but then he succumbs to the siren song of the drugs that fill his veins.  
The ex-gladiator partially wakes up at some point, vaguely aware that he is moving. His mind aches too much to think straight, yet he can hear four distinct voices yelling around him. He is being held tightly, presumably because these people do not want him to fall. They obviously were not the scientist from before. Foes? Allies? Humans? His muffled mind gives up on these questions and falls back under.   
When Shiro wakes up again, he is pleased to see friendly looking human faces for the first time in what feels like forever. He sits up slightly to get a better view on those around him. A red jacket wearing, black haired teen sleeps near the window, while a larger teenager with a bandanna is sleeping against the wall that is across from the couch with a brown haired teen beside him. The final teenager in the room is the smallest who is resting on the end of the couch he had apparently slept on through part of the night.   
A defensive feeling slowly rises through his chest, filling him with a sole goal. He had failed those on his mission with him, the only two humans in space. He knew neither their location nor status. He would protect these teenagers from the impending threat. They were under his protection now and he would never fail again, no matter the cost. These teenagers had saved him from the Garrison. He owed them a large debt. His mind pauses rewinding. Impending threat? What had he known that he had felt the strong need to warn others about it? Shiro starts recalling bits and pieces. He rises from the couch slowly, careful not to disturb the teen at the end of it and shakes his head slowly. Something about attacking aliens? Voltron? Is that a kind of weapon? He rubs his head with his right hand and feels cool metal sliding against his skin. Shiro stands and his movement awakens the red jacket wearing teen.   
“Hey.”  
The teenager says, plainly. Shiro vaguely recalls this voice coming to save him after the drugs had been introduced to his system. The metal armed man nods his head in greeting.   
“Hello. I am Shiro.”  
“I’m Keith.”  
Shiro nods and sees a red tinted light begin to enter the shack. He moves towards the exit, an idea forming in his mind.  
“I'm going to go look at the sky. I haven't seen Earth’s sunrise in a while. Come and get me when the others wake, okay Keith?”  
Shiro made sure to internalize the name along with the stiff stance of the teenager.  
“Sure.”  
Shiro nods and steps out of the shack and stares at the sunrise. He also happens to be checking the horizon for signs that the Garrison is coming to attack them. He finds none, but he stays alert, not ready to make a single mistake that could harm these teenagers’ lives.


	9. Lance's First Flight

Lance feels confident in himself for once. He is the one that the alien blue lion had chosen to drive. Even with the multitude of more obvious choices available. The better pilot Keith, the more experienced Shiro, the kind-hearted Hunk, and the smarter Pidge. Out of these, he is the one driving the lion. He whoops loudly as he spins the ship, taking to the controls like a duck to water. He hears a hum in the back of his mind as the group of humans around him scream. It calls him to space and he obeys, thrusting upwards through the Earth's atmosphere. Blood swirls through his veins, its speed rapidly rising because of his increased heartbeat. Exhilaration fills him where embarrassment would usually reign and he continues to cheer and whoop as the lion steadies. He feels the questioning eyes of the others on him, but he feels too good to let self-consciousness sweep in and destroy his mood. He attacks the ships near Earth and leads them away from the planet. When the wormhole appears, Lance looks to Shiro for instruction. The oldest human in the lion seems to think over the situation.   
“The lion is the only one that knows what is truly going on. While we should go wherever it's telling you to, we must keep our guard up.”  
All of the other teenagers nod. Shiro speaks up once more.  
“Alright Lance, take us in.”  
Lance drives the lion forwards. When they see the castle, Shiro reminds them all to be cautious.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith quietly watches as the odd-looking lady falls out of the pod into Lance’s arms. The brown haired boy drops her in shock and Shiro moves to stand between the group of teenagers and the Princess. Keith tenses at yet another stranger being introduced. What had he gotten himself into by following those ruins and coming to the aid of Shiro?


	10. Allura's Origin

Allura stares at the screen before her paralyzed. Her whole planet and race were gone. This could not be. She could not accept such horror, yet there it lay, staring her in the face with no way to challenge it. Anger coils in her gut, slowly rising like a fire. If only her father had used the lions to fight as she had told him to do! Now there was nothing of Altea left to defend. Rage mixes with her despair. A desire for vengeance for her people begins to flow through her being. Her hands curl into fists, nails digging into the palm of her hand. All of the Galra race needed to die. Every soldier, every leader, every civilian belonging to that race deserved to suffer the same fate that her own had. Utter destruction. But to enact such righteous vengeance, she would need the most powerful weapon in the universe. Voltron. Allura knew that she could not do this on her own, however much she wished to rip Zarkon apart with her bare hands and watch the lifeforce fade from him as his empire lays in tatters around them. But she had to rely on these complete strangers to form Voltron, the only weapon that could hope to stand against Zarkon. The princess frowns at the idea of having to depend on another race to avenge her own, but it could not be helped. She turns from the screen, ready to start determining which of these humans would pilot each lion. She does not trust them, but she could use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends Arc 1: Introductions. All the major players have been introduced. Stay tuned for Arc 2, which will be coming soon.


End file.
